A Goddess In Hawaii
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Sequel to Angel in Hell. A collection of oneshots about Lilo and Stitch's adventures after AIH.
1. Too Serious

The Sequel to An Angel in Hell. I've decided this fic will be a collection of loosely related one shots to be updated whenever I feel like it.

I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any mythology I mention.

A Goddess in Hawaii Chapter 1 Too Serious

Many years have passed since the Crimson Apocalypse(Crim's Rampage). Earth has transformed from the backwater mudball it was, to a striving member of the Galatic Federation. The Hawaiian Islands, especially Kaui have become famous for being the first place to be visited by aliens, even though the goverment had finally come clean and said aliens really were at Rosewell in 1973, several decades before Kaui.

Lilo's family has done quite well for themselves, David gave surfing lessons, Nani was now the manager of the Birds of Paradise Hotel, Jumba gained universal reown for his groundbreaking discovery " The universe is round", Quelta Quan even removed his banishment. The little experiments, all grown up, lead a movement for Experiment rights and won, and Pleakley is still a cross-dresser with too much free time on his hands.

Lilo herself mantainted balance for the Hawaiian Islands, however she lost balance in her own life... and that is were our story begins...

0o0o0oo00o00o-o0o0o

Day 1

" Aunt Lilo! Play Beach Mummies with me!" Said Maka, Nani and David's 10 year old daughter. The little girl grabbed onto her aunt's legs in an attempt to slow her down.

" Maka, let go. I have to give Katrina directions(1). I can't believe she got lost AGAIN! She has no sense of direction at all. If the local gods would help, I could spare some time but the only ones that exsist are too weak from all the mono(2) over there." The Little Goddess said. She had grown to size of a woman in her early 20s, then stopped aging. With a wave of her hand, she condensed the surronding water molecules into a hover pad and took off for the Gulf of Mexico.

Day 2

" Lilo, want to come to my slumber party this saturday?" asked Jade.

"Sorry, I can't. I have a meeting with some nymphs then. They've started kidnapping sailors for husbands again."(3)

Day 3

Russ ran to catch up to Lilo after school, his face slightly red

" Hey Lilo,... I was wondering...maybe if you'd want to..." but Lilo cut him off.

" I don't time for relationships, Russ. I have too much on my schedule already." Lilo snapped without looking back, leaving Russ stunned silent.

It got to the point where a friend had to do something about it.

Loki was sitting on a rock in Pudge's grotto, with her feet dangling in the water.

" And that's just three days, She's been WAY too serious lately." She said.

" Being a weather goddess is a busy job." Pudge replied.

" THIS busy?" asked Loki while pointing at Lilo who was trying to guide a thunder storm, a monsoon and various currents all at the same time. Pudge sighed in defeat.

" I guess she is over doing it a bit." Said the small orange fish god.

" I could help, but, given my present condition there's not much I could do...However, if a certain someone would say a certain something to another someone then maybe I could..." Loki trailed off intentionally.

" Oh alright! I'll talk to him about it." And the fish god swam off.

Later that Night

Lilo walked in soaking wet.

" Lilo, did you go swiming without a swim suit?" asked Nani.

" No, some saliors wandered into the Burmuda Triangle, they prayed for someone to save them and so I came." Lilo began to smile. "You should've seen the looks on their faces when a woman floated by and guided them out. I guess they were expecting a fleet of angels."

" But isn't Triangle of Burmuda outside Little Girl's Juristicion?" asked Jumba.

" Yeah, but I was more then willing to help." Said Lilo as she took her place at the dinner table.

" You'd better slow down or you'll work yourself to death." Said Peakley as he put a turkey on the table. Lilo shook her head smirking.

" I'm a goddess remember? I can handle anything."

Somewhere

" Yay! It's been too long since someone challenged me." Said a woman with black hair. Another younger familar looking woman stood before her.

" Let me do it Fate. I've been out of practice for too long."

" As you wish."

Back at Kaui

Lilo took the elevator up to her room, She didn't need to sleep or eat if she didn't want to, but sometimes it did feel nice. Tonight was one of those nights.

When she woke up, the experiments were nowhere to be seen, nor was Jumba or Peakley.

" Nani, Where's Stitch?"

"Stitch and the rest of the experiments here left with Jumba when he went back to Quelta Quan. Something about starting a new lab." Said Nani. Lilo gasped and felt water starting to collect in her eyes. " What's wrong? You could still visit them with a rental craft."

" No.. I can't. I can't leave earth without premission! And since I'm the only weather goddess that ever gets things done, I've never get premission!" Lilo cried while failing her arms.

" I'm sorry to hear that Lilo." Nani said while hugging her sister.

" Nani! Are you ready to go?" David called.

" I gotta go Lilo. Today's the day I deposit the weekly profit from the hotel." Nani wheeled out towards David and they left. Lilo stood there for a while, still processing the fact that the chance that she saw Stitch again was slim to none.

" Well, I'd better make sure the seals and dolphins are getting along." And she walked towards the beach, checked on the local wild life, and had a chat with Pudge before going home again. On the way there she saw the news playing on a TV in a store window.

" 2 hours ago, The Kokoua National Bank was robbed and everyone within it gunned down by the suspect, no survivors." Said the Reporter. That was the last straw. Lilo broke down in tears and pressed her head against the glass window of the store.

" What's the matter Lilo? You said you could handle anything." Said an almost mocking voice behind her. Lilo cleared her eyes and turned around.

What she saw shocked her.

Loki, wearing a strange new wardrobe, like something a mediveal fay would wear but without the wings, and floating in mid air.

" What's the matter Lilo? Cat got your tongue?" She asked Smiling.

" Loki? What, how are you doing that?"

" It's Loka now. Resident Trickster of the Hawaiian Islands(3)." Lilo remained silent, too stunnded to speak.

" Your ohana's in a real mess." Loka commented offhandely.

" Is that all you can say?" Loka feinged innocence

" Would you rather I break down in tears then get all mad like you?" She asked.

" Well...no.. but.."

" Yes you're right, the more important thing is...what are YOU going to do? Your entire ohana's gone and the rest of the world can only see you as a goddess. A lot of them will scorn you since you're a pagan goddess, and even the ones here look at you differently now. The only ones that understood you are gone, Guess you should've spent more time with them huh?" Lilo dropped her head.

" I guess."

" Well it's too late now. Cause now you're all alone." Said Loka and she vanished, then everything else around Lilo began to fade as well, untill she was left in a black void. She tried to stay calm but the silence and isolation got to her and she started to panic

" HEY! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" She shouted into the nothingness with of course no answer. She sat down, pulled her legs up and hugged herself. Tears starting to fall down her face.

" Hey Kiddo! You feel like eating breakfast today?" Nani voice called through the darkness.

Lilo opened her eyes without knowing they were closed and saw herself in her bed, in her room, in the tower that was part of her house. She touched her bed to assure herself what she was seeing was real and breathed a sigh of relief.

" It was a dream." She whispered to herself. She got down stairs as soon as possible and hugged her sister and the rest of her family.

" Everyone... I'm really sorry about you know, avoiding you all."

" It's ok, you're fluffy." Said Stitch. Lilo smiled.

" Thanks." Then she reached for a phone.

" Hey Russ... Do you still want to go out sometime?"

Elsewhere

" You did a good job Loka. I see the additional time in the mortal world did you some good." Engen said from his throne.

" You're just saying that to justify Oberon's(5) temper tantrum." Said the young Trickster. The wise old god smiled.

" You caught me. Welcome back Loka."

END

(1)Please don't take any offense to this, It's just a little humor I thought up.

(2) Get it? MONOtheism and MONO the kissing disease? (crickets chrip) hehe, tough crowd

(3) In Greek Mythology, Nymphs or water sprites would kidnap sailors off their ships and force them to wed

(4) The real trickster of the Hawaiian Islands was Maui but he was killed by the Goblin Goddess.

(5) King of the Fay or faires. Most famous in Shakespeare's " A Midsummer Night's Dream"

Remeber, all the chapters in this fic are connected but can still stand alone as idenpendent stories. RR


	2. Interuptions

Disclaimer- I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any mythology I mention

Story 2 Interuptions

Lilo, the Teen Weather Goddess of the Hawaiian Islands, frowed her brew. The decision she was about make had grave consequenses, should she choose the wrong one it would be disasterous.

" Just pick one!" cried a voice. With another momment of thought she made her choice.

" The blue one." She declared.

" That'll be $15." Said the clerk as he put the dress into a shopping bag.

" Great choice Lilo, that'll look beautiful on you." Said Jade.

" Are we done yet?" asked the voice from before. Lilo giggled.

" Just a few more stores to go Cluddlepus." She said over her shoulder. Said Cluddlepus was struggling under the merchandise he was carrying. Hammsterviel messed with his DNA and made him super strong years ago but this was challenge even for him.

" That's what you said 2 hours ago." Russ said.

" Then again 1 hour before that." Said Jade's current boyfriend, Cyan.

Lilo turned to Jade.

" Jade did I say that?" she asked smiling. Jade, also smiling replied,

" I didn't hear it."

" You girls are cruel!" Shouted the slav-I mean boyfriends.

" But you love us anyways." Jade said to which the boys had no reply to.

When they were finally done, They dropped off their packages at home and headed to the beach.

" Now for my favorite part." Said Russ as he drew Lilo into his lap. Lilo leanded into him and they both watched the sunset. Lilo turned to face Russ and they both leaned in and

" Ehem."

pulled away to turn to the distruption, it was Stitch, holding a clock and pointing at it while tapping his foot.

" I think your brother wants me to leave." Said Russ.

" Stitch! What was that for?" Lilo asked.

" Nani doesn't like it when you stay out late."

" I'm the weather goddess for all the Hawaiian Islands and Nani doesn't think I can handle staying out late?"

" Nani wants you to come home."

" Stitch, you don't need to be so over-protective. Lilo's safe with me." Said Russ and planted a kiss on Lilo's head, making her giggle. Stitch growled.

" Russ, does he remind you of anyone?" Jade asked pointedly.

" What? I'm not like that." Jade gave him a look. " I'm not!"

FLASHBACK

" AAHHHH!" Screamed boyfriend number 1 as Russ twisted him into a pretzel.

" This'll teach you to touch my little sister!"

END FLASHBACK

Russ laughed nervously as jade continued to give him a look. Stitch did too and left.

Lilo got up and pulled Russ's face close to hers.

" Now where were we?" They began leaning in, their noses touching and then...

" Hey Lilo!" Called Loki.

" What is it Loki?" Lilo asked annoyed at her friend. Loki smiled impishly.

" Have you been dreaming lately?" she asked. Lilo's face heated up, causing the small pools of water in the sand to evaporate.

" Wwwhy do you ask?"

" Just curious." The little trickster had been implanting some heated thoughts in Lilo's mind now and then about Russ. Especially when she choose to sleep. Loki walked away smirking and Lilo tried to get her face back to it's normal color. Russ put a hand behind Lilo's neck and pulled her close to him.

" Now where were we?" he asked. For the third time they leaned in, they could feel each other's breath on their lips when

" Goddess!" Lilo turned and glared at the interupters.

" WHAT IS IT?" Her violent mode causing clouds to turn dark and lightening to cackle between them. The interuptor, a shark, cowled under her glare.

" The dolphins are picking on me again." he whimpered. Lilo's rage calmed and reached out to pet the shark, Quailfin was his name.

" You have be more confident in yourself, or they'll keep comming, swiming around with your friends also helps." She said. Quiailfin wagged his tail, much like a dog.

" Thanks for your advice." Then with a bow he left. Lilo sighed.

" That poor shark is always getting made fun of by a group of dolphins, it makes me so sad. Ah!" The goddess yelped as Russ flipped her on her back and got on top of her. He smirked at her.

" I know know how to make my goddess feel better." He leaned down and the two finally meet in a loving kiss.

I felt like writing fluff. RR


End file.
